User blog:Angel Emfrbl/So something I want to talk about
As people know, I like English Vocaloid. but I also like Japanese, chinese and Korean, Spanish, etc. Basically, though I adore English Vocaloid, I don't dislike the others and don't tend to use language as an excuse for hating Vocaloids. There are English Vocaloids I hate and there are other languages I adore as much as English. I've said it before, my love of English Vocaloids has much to do with my first English vocaloid being Lola and because when I joined the fandom... I was one of the fans parading for equality from the fandom, the lack of it pushed me to start editing and the laziness of certain fans caused me to try and resolve some of the issues, by turning around the most used sources of information. People call English Vocaloids "LQ", even though, as I said in 2011, half the time the fandom doesn't even now the difference between the quality of the Vocaloids. Since 2012, I've pointed out that the trouble is with Japanese and English vocaloids is, unlike say the spanish, we got to see the commercial releases of the "bad" vocals. The way the bias in the fandom works, often results in certain Vocaloids meeting resistance in terms of love, this basically hits every Vocaloid outside of the big 8, but language seems to be a big factor. SeeU gets hate, English Vocaloids get hate... I've yet to see Spanish and Chinese, but the Japanese Vocaloids rarely get hate, unless its from a anti-weaboo who is attacking Vocaloid as a "Japanese thing". Bias has remained even at this point, the 2 things that hold back vocaloids, the other being ignorance, though this is decreasing over time. the most remarkable thing is, often the way the bias works, leaves you wondering why. *"English vocaloids are ugly"... Yet... If I look at Japanese comments when she came out n 2008, in contrast to the overseas, Prima got a lot of praise for being "beautiful". Ditto, it was the same for Tonio. *When people were saying "they could barely understand the English Vocaloids", they were neglecting the fact often Japanese PVs have subtitles for a reason and again, the Japanese were noting how clear Sweet Ann or Big Al were for English. *When people in the overseas were noting how "unrealistic" English Vocaloids were, Miku, Len, Rin and Luka were noted for their unrealistic nature due to the voice acting and again... English vocals were noted for their "realistic" voices. *Galaco had people petitioning for her re-release when they feared she would be deleted, and barely anyone has reacted to Leon, Lola and Miriam beyond some of us here and at VO, the reaction was lacking basically. *Avanna gets slammed as "LQ", when she is confirmed among the highest quality we have for English right now. Basically, this has been my issue and "proof of point" about the fandom for this whole time I've been in the fandom. This is why I once said at VO forums, if they ever make a perfect English vocaloid, it will never get the same level of recognition that the Japanese Vocaloids have. Don't get me wrong, I've come across favouritsm for things outside of Vocaloid. I stopped being a anime fan in 2006, because I kept seeing it. Someone saying "Japanese animation is the best in the world", despite more and more animations being made in Korea and china, and the reduction of in-Japan productions. Also, Japanese production in 2003 was still far from perfect, with Disney and most western productions still being a HQ and in many cases even framerate, then series of the same caliber. People desiring to be a manga artist or anime animator, despite this being a poor salary and many stating this not having the training, nor never having access to this, to do Japanese style. As much as I loved Japanese animation, when I sat down and watched a few animations from America being made at the same time, after not watching any for a few years... I could see there was a leap in quality. Japanese animation, like all things, has greatly improved (hell, if you watch MLP:FiM season 1 and then season 4, you can see the difference in quality within 1 show), but then again... You expect that. I did not side with, nor have ever, with the Japanese haters because to be frank... Their arguments against Japanese animation were worst then anything the weaboos came up with. The irony was, that though many praised western animation, I often noted in the credits how many non-Amercian names, VA's, companies, etc, popped up. So how "American" were these shows? One show I calculated that only 15% of the staff were American. =_= Basically... Its bias born out of cultural indifference. People often loved animation just because ti was different to what they had to endure in every day life. When all you eat is the same food, eating something else either makes you adore it for not being the same, or hate it for hte same reasons. :-/ Vocaloid being seen as a Japanese thing, gets caught up with this, even though those of us who bother learning about it know its birth was in Spain and its always had non-Japanese vocals. Now, bias is extending its hand to gender in the VOCALOID3 era, with some hating on a Vocaloid because its "yet another cute female character" or just "we need more males". This has been building up for a few years now and its starting to get tiresome. Every new vocal that is female is getting met with the same thing. As I said in Ling's page, Chinese Vocaloids are the only one that bothers me as a lack of males can cause problems, and both Chinese and Korean suffer this... In Japan, its futile to argue with trends due to the culture. Worst is when Alys popped up and the "not another female" parade came out, we had to point out that in this case, it didn't matter as Alys was going to be the first French Vocaloid, there were no male or female vocaloids yet so it didn't matter. A slowly new developing bias is the love for deeper toned females, with Merli getting a lot more attention here overseas just for this reason against higher pitched vocals like Lapis. I don't know how far this will go, and "shota" are getting similar hate... But I'm beginning to think, people are just doing this bias hate for the sake of being bias now... When we get the first "true" black Vocaloid... I EXPECT it it to be loved for the sake of its skin colour. We had this with Merli, its going to be worst with that Vocaloid. I'm waiting for this to happen. Why its not happened yet, dunno, but Leon and Lola no one seems to care for despite THEM being "black signers" confirmed at this point. I want it to happen, because I dislike how hard it is for this ethnic group to get credit for its contributions to music, but still annoys me that we've already had it and nobody seems to care about this etiher. Maybe its because "very white sterotype" Leon exists, but its bothers me no one has since tried to push this. Basically... the "tl:dr" version of this is "is anyone else getting bothers by the run away excuses for hating on Vocaloids at this point"?... I understood some of them back in 2010, now its getting stupid. Category:Blog posts